Someday, Someplace
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Suatu saat nanti...


**Someday, Someplace**

A KHR Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

Disclaimer : KHR © Amano Akira

Warning : OOC, Alternate Reality, Typo, etc. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Let's Enjoy!

"Selamat pagi, Giotto," sapa G menyambut Giotto di kantornya pagi ini. Di tangan pemuda berambut merah dan bertato di wajah itu terdapat berkas-berkas yang baru saja dibaca dan diperiksanya.

Giotto tersenyum ke arah G. "Selamat pagi juga G," katanya membalas sapaan G. Kemudian mata coklat Giotto tertuju pada berkas-berkas yang dibawa oleh G, seketika matanya berubah menjadi sedikit sayu. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu pagi-pagi begini. Itu dokumen apa?" Tanya Giotto sambil berjalan mendekati G yang berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Kau ini seperti bicara pada siapa saja," kata G sambil mengoperkan dokumen di tangannya pada Giotto yang hanya bisa tetap tersenyum, kali ini senyum meminta maaf, mendengar perkataan G. "Ngomong-ngomong aku akan menjalankan salah satu misi yang disebutkan dalam dokumen itu, jadi aku akan bepergian selama kurang lebih sebulan mulai besok. Jadi, biar kukatakan sekarang, tetaplah waspada kepada Daemon selama aku tidak ada!" kata G panjang lebar, dan diakhiri dengan tepukan ringan di kepala Giotto.

"Hentikan G! Aku dan kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!" protes Giotto sambil menyingkirkan tangan G. dari kepalanya.

G tersenyum lebar, "Iya, iya, aku mengerti, boss!" ah, senyum yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan oleh pemuda temperamen dan sok serius itu, bahkan pada Giotto, sekaligus senyum yang disukai Giotto dari sosok yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya itu.

# # #

Bagi Giotto, yang terpenting di dunia ini adalah keluarganya, dan meskipun tidak menyadarinya tapi yang paling diprioritaskan oleh Giotto dalam keluarganya adalah G. Dan alasan ketidaksadaran diri itu mungkin karena G. bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Orang lain pun tak ada yang menyadari bagaimana sikap Giotto ini pada G. karena Giotto selalu menjadi menakutkan bila sesuatu terjadi pada keluarganya, entah siapa pun itu. Berhubung G. tidak pernah terluka parah, tentu saja tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

Kemudian ternyata G. pergi lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan, bahkan lebih dari 3 bulan. Selama sebulan terakhir, Giotto benar-benar dibuat cemas. Semua guardiannya yang lain sampai mengangkat alis melihat tingkah Giotto. Terkadang pemuda pemimpin Mafia Famiglia terbesar itu akan memperlihatkan muka cemberut, kadang pikirannya tidak fokus, bahkan pernah marah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kekanakan.

"Kalau cemas, kirim saja pasukan bantuan ke tempat _herbivore_ itu menjalankan tugas," saran Alaude yang sudah tidak tahan melihat kelakuan Giotto.

"Hmmphh… G. akan marah kalau kulakukan itu," tepis Giotto, sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada pegangan kursi yang didudukinya, menyangga dagunya. Kentara sekali sedang _bad mood_.

Alaude mengerutkan dahi untuk kesekian kalinya dalam sebulan ini. "Kau ini perhitungan untuk hal yang tidak penting ya?" tajam, kata-kata Alaude terlalu frontal dan tajam.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, G. itu orangnya kan jarang bikin cemas, jadi pasti ada apa-apa. Tapi kalau ternyata tidak ada apa-apa, G. pasti akan marah padaku jika aku mengirimkan bantuan," ujar Giotto mengabaikan komentar pedas Alaude dan mulai menggigiti kuku jarinya.

Tiba-tiba hawa dalam ruangan itu menjadi berat, kemudian terdengarlah sebuah tawa yang khas, "Nufufufu,... Primo," lalu muncullah Daemon Spade, sang Mist Guardian Vongola Primo, di belakang Giotto.

Giotto melirik ke belakang dengan wajah cemberut. "Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau serahkan pencarian ini padaku saja?" ujar Daemon sambil menumpukan siku dan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi Giotto, membelakangi sang boss.

"Tidak, itu ide buruk. Kau tahu bagaimana G. sangat membencimu," tolak Giotto langsung. Dan rasanya Daemon sedikit sakit hati karena langsung ditolak begitu.

"Duh, kau melukai hatiku lho, Primo," kata Daemon setengah serius setengah bercanda, dengan gaya berlebihan; tangan kanan di dada, tangan kiri menutupi separuh wajah yang tertunduk, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Giotto mengabaikan kelakuan 'gila' mist guardiannya itu, kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang Cloud Guardian, hendak meminta saran. "Bagaimana menurutmu,…" kata-kata Giotto terpotong, "… Alaude?" karena yang diajak bicara sudah menghilang dari tempatnya.

Bagaikan ada angin yang berhembus dingin di ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya semua orang membencimu lho, Daemon," gumam Giotto.

"Eh?" tanya Daemon yang sedang bernarsis ria di depan cermin di ruangan itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya bicara sendiri."

Dan pikiran Giotto kembali fokus pada kecemasannya terhadap G.

# # #

"Primo! Primo!" suara panggilan yang terus menerus tanpa jeda itu terdengar selama nyaris satu menit sampai akhirnya pintu ruang kerja Giotto menjeplak terbuka dengan suara gebrakan yang keras menampilkan sosok Sun Guardian Vongola, Knuckle, berdiri disana dengan nafas putus-putus dan keringat menetes deras di wajahnya.

Giotto sempat merasa shock namun hal itu berhasil diatasinya dengan baik dengan tersenyum. "Ada apa, Knuckle?" tanyanya tenang sambil kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang tertunda sebentar.

Knuckle segera bergegas mendekati Giotto. "Ini darurat, Giotto," ujarnya panik. "G., dia..."

BRAK!

Belum sempat Knuckle menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Giotto tiba-tiba berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. "Ada apa dengan G.?" Tanya Giotto dengan wajah seram, api di dahinya mendadak berkobar.

Knuckle langsung memasang wajah pucat, ketakutan. "Eh...eh... tidak, itu, G., dia..."

BRAK!

Ucapan Knuckle kembali diputus oleh pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar. Tampaklah G. yang luka-luka, yang sudah diobati dan diperban, disana.

"SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK USAH HEBOH!" teriak G. pada Knuckle.

"TAPI INI KAN MEMANG DARURAT, TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckle balas berteriak. "AKHIRNYA KAU PULANG JUGA SETELAH TIGA BULAN, G.!" segera _berusaha _dipeluknya G. yang juga sebisa mungkin menghindar dari pelukan maut seorang Knuckle. Bisa remuk tulang-tulangnya nanti kalau sampai dipeluk Knuckle.

Tidak sengaja, dari posisi G., dia melihat langsung ke arah Giotto, dan ditemukannya sang Primo tersebut meneteskan airmata. Langsung ditendangnya Knuckle keluar dan ditutupnbya pintu dengan tidak lupa dikunci.

"Ada apa, Giotto? Kau baik-baik saja selama aku pergi?" tanya G. cemas.

Giotto mencoba menghapus airmatanya. "Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku, G.," katanya. Melihat wajah G. yang tampak bingung, Giotto pun melanjutkan, "apakah kau baik-baik saja selama bepergian? Kau... luka-luka."

G. melirik seluruh tubuhnya kemudian tertawa ringan. "Luka-luka seperti ini kan sudah biasa. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Giotto. Apalagi mengkhawatirkan diriku," ujar G.

Tiba-tiba saja Giotto ingin sekali menangis lebih keras dan memukuli G. saat itu juga. Memakinya dan menceramahinya. "Dasar G. bodoh!" tapi hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Giotto ucapkan sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

Melihat tingkah Giotto, G. hanya bisa tersenyum saja. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Giotto. Tapi sunggu, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku pulang kepadamu bukan, Giotto?"

Terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Selamat datang, G.," ujar Giotto. "Selamat datang."

Dan G. memang hanya bisa tersenyum kepada punggung Giotto, yang belum mau memperlihatkan senyumannya padanya.

_Aku merindukanmu._

# # #

Ruangan luas itu sepi tanpa siapa pun. Hening tanpa suara sedikit pun. Yang tampak hanyalah tumpukan buku-buku berdebu. Setidaknya itulah suasananya sampai pintu raksasa berwarna merah itu berderit terbuka. Terlihat sesosok pria berambut merah memasuki ruangan.

Pria itu, G., menelusuri satu per satu buku disana sampai menemukan judul yang dicarinya. Diambilnya buku tersebut dari rak dan ditiupnya debu yang menutupi sampul. _The Country of the East,_ adalah judulnya. Kemarin hari Giotto sempat berkata kepadanya bahwa dia ingin sekali mengunjungi negara asal Ugetsu. Maka disinilah dia sekarang, mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa membuat Giotto mengurungkan niatnya untuk melalaikan pekerjaan dan pergi berlibur ke tempat nan jauh yang tidak bisa dicapainya dalam satu malam.

Tidak akan G. biarkan.

Tok... tok...

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu ruangan tersebut. G. menoleh dan menemukan Ugetsu berdiri disana.

"Selamat malam, G-dono," sapa Ugetsu, yang dibalas dengan "hm" singkat oleh G. "Apa yang G-dono lakukan malam-malam di tempat ini?" tanya Ugetsu, diperhatikannya sekeliling.

"Bukan urusanmu," ujar G., masih menelusuri satu per satu halaman dari buku yang diambilnya tadi.

Ugetsu menatap sampul daripada buku yang dibaca G. "Oh, mau melarang Giotto-dono untuk pergi ke Jepang?"

"Kalau kau tahu tutup saja mulutmu itu!"

Ugetsu tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata kasar tersebut. Dia sudah tahu benar bahwa G. tidak ramah kepada siapa pun kecuali kepada Giotto. Benar-benar terlihat seolah tidak ada yang penting selain Giotto. Kadang sikap itu membuat Ugetsu menggelengkan kepala.

Ditambah lagi dengan insiden terakhir kemarin saat G. tidak kunjung pulang. Hal itu benar-benar memberi tanda tanya kepada Ugetsu. Padahal keduanya sudah sangat kentara begitu peduli pada satu sama lain, kenapa tidak bisa lebih dekat dari pada ini, kenapa seperti ada garis pembatas jelas yang tidak boleh dilewati?

"Hentikan menatapku seperti itu!" mendadak saja G. berkata, membuat Ugetsu tersentak dari pikirannya. "Aku bukan makhluk langka, menyebalkan jika harus diteliti sampai organ-organnya."

Sekali lagi Ugetsu tertawa kecil. "Hanya karena kalian berdua tidak saling jujur kepada satu sama lain," kata Ugetsu.

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu, G-dono," kata Ugetsu. "Bukan hanya saya saja yang sudah menyadari, tapi guardian yang lain pun tampak sudah menyadari."

G. menutup bukunya dengan perlahan dan lembut. Selain terhadap Giotto, G. juga lembut terhadap sumber pengetahuan. "Selama dirinya tidak menyadari, kurasa kita semua berkonspirasi untuk pura-pura tidak tahu. Tidak melihat apa pun, tidak mendengar apa pun. Kalian tuli dan bisu mengenai kami." Dan G. pun berlalu melewati Ugetsu.

"Saya mengerti, G-dono. Karena masalah perasaan, bukan orang lain yang bisa menyelesaikannya, melainkan diri sendirilah yang harus menyelesaikannya. Keputusan ada di tangan anda berdua, G-dono, Giotto-dono."

Blam...

Pintu itu tertutup.

# # #

Kabar itu datang seperti terjangan topan.

"Giotto-dono tidak akan kembali ke Italia. Beliau akan menetap di Jepang bersama istri dan anaknya."

Perasaan buruknya terbukti benar. Surat yang datang dari Jepang adalah bukti konkretnya. Semuanya meninggalkan dia sendirian di Italia, menyisakan dia seorang yang bukanlah siapa-siapa. Kenyataannya adalah dirinya sendiri yang memutuskan tetap menetap di Italia selepas pengkhianatan Daemon Spade. Sementara Giotto dan ketiga guardian lainnya memutuskan pergi ke Jepang untuk menghindari Daemon.

Ditatapnya jendela rumah sederhananya, rumah yang dulu dia dan Giotto tempati sebelum pindah ke markas Vongola. Tempat yang penuh kenangan ini mungkin saja makin menambah sakit hatinya yang untuk pertama kalinya harus menyerahkan Giotto ke tangan orang lain, tapi tempat ini jugalah yang akan selalu mengingatkannya pada masa-masa bahagianya saat dia dan Giotto selalu bersama.

Disaat inilah G. tiba-tiba teringat perkataan Ugetsu.

"_Kalian berdua tidak jujur terhadap perasaan kalian sendiri_."

Haha... Ingin sekali rasanya G. tertawa. Tidak jujur ya? Bukan itu masalahnya. G. hanya takut jika kejujuran itu nanti akan membuatnya dan Giotto menjauh. G. sudah cukup bahagia dengan status bos-bawahan, sahabat, atau pun kakak-adik. Tidak ingin dia merusak hubungan baik tersebut dengan kata cinta yang absurd dan tidak pada tempatnya. Sekali pun perasaannya bersambut, masih ada satu kendala lagi yang G. memilih menyerah untuk melewatinya, yaitu Giotto adalah bos Vongola. Akan jadi apa Vongola nantinya jika Giotto memilih bersama pria daripada bersama wanita yang bisa memberinya penerus.

Keputusan akhirnya, perasaan buruknya adalah hal yang baik. Selain perasaan sakit hati dia juga turut berbahagia. Vongola telah memiliki penerusnya, Giotto telah menemukan tambatannya, mereka akan berbahagia. Dan kini gilirannya melangkah sehingga suatu hari nanti dia bisa sekali lagi bekerja bersama Giotto, melindunginya seperti masa-masa dulu, dan tetap mencintainya selamanya.

# # #

Langit itu biru. Laut itu biru. Lalu apa yang berwarna merah? Merahnya Giotto adalah badai. Badainya yang datang dan pergi dan ditinggalkan. Badainya yang dulu selalu bersamanya dan memeluknya dan selalu kembali padanya. Tidak pernah dia bayangkan hidup tanpa badainya, tapi disinilah dia sekarang, sendirian.

"Giotto."

Giotto menoleh, menatap wanita cantik berambut hitam lembut yang adalah istrinya. Wanita itu ramah, lembut, dan tenang. Giotto mencintainya. Mencintainya di antara pedih yang merajam, diantara rindu yang menggaung. Kenapa jatuh cinta menyakitkan? Terlebih jika jatuh cinta kepada dua orang, dimana cinta kepada seseorang yang tak tampak jauh lebih besar dari pada cinta kepada seseorang yang tampak.

"Otou-sama!"

Muncul seorang anak kecil dari balik tubuh istrinya. Anaknya yang baru berumur tiga tahun.

Tapi dia tidak pantas mengeluh. Meski kehilangan badainya, cinta yang menyesaki dadanya, perasaan melindungi yang tersembunyi dan siap meledak, keluarga yang sangat berharga, karena inilah bahagianya sekarang. Kalau sampai bahagia juga pergi meninggalkannya, tersia-siakan, Giotto tidak akan memiliki muka untuk bertemu kembali dengan dia yang melepasnya dengan senyuman.

Harapnya Cuma satu. Suatu saat di suatu masa, kita akan bertemu lagi. Bersama-sama lagi. Saling melindungi lagi. Dan aku masih tetap menyimpan cinta yang tak disadari ini untukmu. Kali itu, sadarkanlah aku bahwa aku jatuh cinta dan aku tidak akan kehilangan badai untuk kedua kalinya.

= F-I-N =


End file.
